The Salt Flats
The Salt Flats is a location that can be accessed near the end of the story. In the middle of this area stands Thor, a huge piece of mining equipment in which Baron Flynt resides. Background According to Helena Pierce, The Salt Flats is on the road from New Haven to Sanctuary, but because of bandits the traffic is cut off. Inhabitants Common Enemies *Bandits *Out Riders *Crimson Lance Notable Friendlies *Claptrap Notable Enemies *Baron Flynt *Hanz and Franz Points of Interest Crimson Enclave A fortified entrance to the Crimson Enclave lies in the south-west corner of the area where the flatlands begin to be broken by snow-capped rocky terrain. This site is protected by a small contingent of Crimson Lance. The fortified gate cannot be used to proceed into the enclave initially, although the nearby entrance of Thor Cave can provide a circuitous access point after the demise of Baron Flynt. The Devil's Footstool The Devil's Footstool is an arena that is more open than the Fyrestone Coliseum and the Cesspool. It features stones similar to those found in The Descent that can be used for cover. Thor can be seen moving back and forth from the arena waiting area. Thor Dominating the middle of the Salt Flats is Thor, the colossal fortress of Baron Flynt. Notable features include a gigantic bucket wheel on the front and counterweight at the back. Access to the interior and upper decks of Thor is gained by way of a passage underneath connecting to an elevator platform that provides a quick ride up to the upper surface. It can be presumed that Thor had once operated as a high-yield mining rig during the human expansion of Pandora, before the Dahl Corporation abandoned the planet. This is borne out by re-use of the Thor model in the abandoned Dahl mining facility in the Caustic Caverns in Borderlands 2. Thor Cave Thor Cave is a concealed cavity in the rock near the Crimson Enclave entrance that connects to The Backdoor cave system. Thor Digtown Thor Digtown is a bandit encampment nestled around the base of Thor. A med vendor and ammo vendor can be found among the huts of Thor Digtown, providing a convenient resupply point just prior to encountering the main boss of the area. Missions :The Final Piece, given by Patricia Tannis :Get Some Answers, given by Patricia Tannis :Scavenger: Machine Gun, given by Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board :Claptrap Rescue: The Salt Flats, given by broken Claptrap Anomalies *Directly North-East of Thor lies a structure that serves as a spawn point for both midgets and Crimson Lance units. The story normally portrays these two types of enemies as hostile to each other, although these units in this location will fight together on the same side, the Crimson Lance will even spawn before completion of The Final Piece. This bug in the spawn data is current as of PC Patch 1.0.1 and Xbox 360 Patch_1.3.0. *While Thor can be seen working and turning around from The Devil's Foot Stool, it remains immobile when viewed from within the Salt Flats. Weapon Crates BL1 The Salt Flats Complete Guide Notes *After The Final Piece is completed, most bandit spawns in the area will be replaced with Crimson Lance units. Trivia *The design of Thor is based on a strip mining vehicle called a bucket-wheel excavator. The bucket scoops and dorsal pylons closely resemble those of the Bagger 288, while Thor's rear counterweight stands in place of the conveyor system that would normally be attached to remove the tailings. *In Norse Mythology, Thor is a hammer-wielding god associated with lightning, oak trees, and the protection of mankind. fr:The Salt Flats ru:Salt Flats uk:Засолені Рівнини Category:Claptrap Locations